While watching media content (e.g., a television program, movie, etc.), a user is often interested in information relating to the media content. For example, the user may want to browse additional information about a topic that is shown in the media content. Additionally, the user may be interested in interacting with an application running on a mobile device (e.g., a mobile phone) to control the playback of the media content, to perform searches through the Internet, and/or to perform other tasks. To experience these interactive features using conventional approaches, a user may have to manually activate an application on a mobile device and/or input program information about the media content being watched by the user. However, manually activating an application and/or inputting information about the media content being watched by the user can be inconvenient.
Accordingly, new mechanisms for detecting a presentation of media content on a display device are desirable.